The present invention generally relates to camera supports used for looking under objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera support assembly and actuator to aid in looking under objects such as automobiles for security reasons.
There are many different types of camera devices which are available to look under objects such as automobiles. Most of these devices lack ease of use when trying to move a camera support under an object, while at the same time allowing the user to manipulate the camera in other directions in order to obtain an accurate view of the bottom of an object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera support and actuator that allows the user to easily rotate a camera while moving the camera support under an object.